From DE 38 41 250 A1 a packaging machine according to the preamble of claim 1 is known. This packaging machine has a transverse cutting device and, arranged in succession, a longitudinal cutting device. The longitudinal cutting device cuts the packages in the longitudinal direction of a web by means of a rotating blade. This device requires regular maintenance and adjustment operations. Furthermore, the service life of the blades is limited and the quality of the cut is not sufficient for high-quality packages. The longitudinal cutting device runs continuously during the advance of the packages.
From DE 25 06 446 a packaging machine is known in which the separating of the packages is also performed in two steps. First, a web is cut in the transverse direction to thereafter cut out strips which are separated into single packages in a further device. Each package is separately cut off the strip and, therefore, the capacity is limited.
In DE 31 18 946 A1 a device for cutting out packages from a web of film is proposed in which the outline of the packages is cut in one working step. The device consists of a complicated unit comprising a press with high forces and a cutting tool which is individually adapted to the number, size and outline of the packages. The output of the packages from the device is laborious.